Queens for a Day
Queens For a Day is the 10th and 11th episode of the seventh season and 156th & 157th overall. Synopsis Will is determined to make a good impression on Vince's family when visiting them for Thanksgiving, but is warned by Vince that his mother is a tough cookie, or, in his words, that she's "already decided to hate him". Will attempts to win over Vince's mother with a shopping spree, but he inadvertently causes her to injures her toe after encouraging her to try on four-inch "hooker" heels and climb up on the counter. With a broken toe, she is unable to make her traditional Italian Thanksgiving, and seems to be holding a permanent grudge against Will because of it. Furthermore, she is convinced that Will isn't good enough for her son. Will suggests that he and Vince come to the rescue and replicate her traditional Thanksgiving meal. The gang heads to Flushing to meet the D'Angelo family, which includes Salvator, a hot guy whom Grace is immediately attracted to, and Ro, a closeted lesbian who is engaged to a man. Things turn complicated when both Grace and Karen hook up with Sal, only to later find out that he is underage. Meanwhile, Jack gives Vince's sister Ro advice, telling her to come out of the closet over Thanksgiving. Will, desperately trying to keep the peace and make a good impression, attempts to bribe everyone into keeping their respective secrets under wraps. This also includes Vince, who is harboring resentment towards his father due to apparent lack of emotional validation. Although Will manages to keep everyone quiet, Annette's constant barrages and complaints about his cooking eventually send him over the edge. He ultimately cracks during his Thanksgiving speech, during which he outs Ro and blurts out Sal's conquests, confessing that he wanted the day to be perfect because he loves Vince. Embarrassed by his outburst, he attempts to leave, but Annette invites him to stay because of the mutual love between him and Vince. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Bobby Cannavale (Vince D'Angelo) * Lee Garlington (Annette D'Angelo) * Robert Costanzo (Paul D'Angelo) * Jamie-Lynn Sigler (Ro D'Angelo) * Josh Keaton (Salvatore) * Marissa Matrone (Aunt Angie) * Benjamin Spunger (Matt) * Gina Morelli (Grandma) Notes * This episode was previously entitled "Everybody Loves Vince". * This episode is an hour long. It is split into two parts in reruns, which is why the guest cast are billed as recurring characters. * Grace makes a reference to the ruined Thanksgiving in 1985 where Will came out, which was the subject of the episode Lows in the Mid-Eighties, although she mentions that Will sneaked out while she was crying. In reality, she threw him out. * This episode has the unfortunate distinction of being the lowest rated first-run episode in the series history. * Only appearance of Vince's family. Cultural References * Grace mentions having a sex dream about "that hot smart guy from Jeopardy", "the hot gardener from Desperate Housewives" and the "hot Korean guy from Lost". She also has a sex dream about Barack Obama. * Jack says that "underdog got loose and mounted Bart Simpson" at the Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Ro says that Vince "beat up a guy because he said Lee Majors looked dopey". Majors would later appear in the eighth season as a neighbor. * Will refers to Annette as "Mussolini in the blonde rinse". Benito Mussolini was an Italian dictator who serve as the Prime Minister during the early 20th century. * Ro mentions thinking of using an Ani DiFranco song for her documentary film. DiFranco is a singer-activist who became popular among lesbians during the 90s. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Holiday episodes